


Insomnia

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental connection, Nightmare, One Shot, Red-Eyed Harry, Short One Shot, Song fic, Soul Bond, horcrux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having some nightmares due to his connection with Voldemort.</p><p>Work in Progress. Currently Not Being Worked On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called 'Mad Mans Nightmare' -I wanted a shorter title.

As soon as he found himself in the dark, dusty mansion hall, a world with grey being the only colour, he knew it would be yet another night of no true sleep. A nightmare all too real had plagued him for a long time now, ever since Voldemort had come to him in a dream and told him about the horcrux inside of him, taunting him. He felt so dirty, sullied, he'd wanted to kill himself and end it, but would it really end it? The order still needed him on their side of the war! But how could he be on their side when he _was_ their enemy? And how could he tell anyone? No one would understand, they would only see tragedy, the shadow of Voldemort's evil would forever over shroud him. How could they understand, when even he did not know?

Am I a good man?

Am I a mad man?

It's such a fine line between...

He knew he would not be alone here, he never was, that demon bastard would always be here. Always. And when he heard footfalls, slightly muffled by the layers of dust, he did not need to turn towards to grand stairs to know who was there with him. He did turn though.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He yelled at the tall figure, "I want _nothing_ to do with you!"

"Do you really think that I would _ever_ let you go?" Voldemort strode confidently towards him, Skimming a spidery hand over a table and sending dust into the air, "Do you think I'd ever set you free?" His voice was full of cruel malice, "If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so." Voldemort was in front of him now, Harry had to look up to see the cruel smile on his face, "You will never get away from me!" Harry turned away from him, facing the giant, cracked and stained mirror on the wall beside him.

"All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll disappear!" He retorted looking back at Voldemort, he'd had enough of these nightly games.

"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror!" Voldemort grabbed his head, he was glad he did not feel pain at the touch here, and forced him to look at the mirror again, he almost screamed when he saw his eyes had gone from their vibrant green to a bloody scarlet, "Long as you live, I will still be here!" Voldemort taunted.  
  
"All that you are is the end of a nightmare!" Harry shouted as he wrenched his head out of Voldemort's grip, he couldn't bare to look at the sight of himself in that cursed mirror, "All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!" Harry threatened.  
  
"This is not a dream, my friend - And it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on!" Voldemort's expression was one of a kitten torturing a bird before it killed it, "Voldemort is here to stay, no matter what you may pretend - And he'll flourish, long after you're gone!" Voldemort knew which fears he could poke at to get a reaction from Harry, ever since he had discovered the horcrux connection he took to combing Harry's mind for any and all information, finding things Harry himself had thought he'd forgotten.  
  
"Soon you will die, and my memory will hide you!" The order would beat Voldemort, he was sure, Dumbledore was the strongest wizard alive, "You cannot choose but to lose control." Harry knew he was better than him, he had to keep believing it or he would give up.  
  
"You can't control me!" Harry knew his last remark had gotten to Voldemort some, "I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!" Harry knew it to be true, every single day since he had found out he had felt Voldemort in his mind, sometimes combing for information, other times simply interrupting Harry's own thoughts, taunting him even in his waking hours, causing him to flee from his friends for fear they would find out his dark secret.  
  
"I don't need you to survive, like you need me!" Voldemort had told him all about horcruxes, if only to make Harry feel even worse, "I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" He yelled at the snake-like bastard even as he backed away from him.  
  
"I'll live inside you forever!" Voldemort cackled.  
  
"No!" There had to be a way to get rid of the horcrux, Dumbledore would know, but how could Harry tell him?  
  
"With Satan himself by my side!"  
  
"NO!" Harry cried, backing up more, almost tripping over a chair.  
  
"I know that, now and forever, they'll _never_ be able to separate Harry from Tom!" He taunted further, following as Harry backed up, trapping him like a cat and mouse.  
  
"Can't you see It's over now? It's time to die!" He could commit suicide if he needed, Harry knew, his friends might mourn him but he would be doing it for their own good.  
  
"No, not I! Only you!" Voldemort taunted, further cornering him.  
  
"If I die, You die, too!" Harry shouted, throwing a dusty vase at Voldemort which skimmed past his upper arm and shattered by the mirror.  
  
"You'll die in me, I'll _be_ you!" Voldemort advanced faster.  
  
"Damn you, Tom! Leave me be!" Harry's back hit the wall, dust falling onto his shoulders and messing into his hair.  
  
"Can't you see? you are me!" Voldemort placed his hands against the wall on either side of Harry's head, he was truly cornered now.  
  
"No! Deep inside-!" Harry knew there was more to him than the horcrux he had lived with since he was one.  
  
"I am pure! You are tainted!"  
  
"No - Never!" Voldemort was more tainted than him, he _had_ to be!  
  
"Yes, forever!"  
  
"God damn you, Tom! Take all your evil deeds, and rot in hell!" Harry cried to his face.

"I'll see you there, Harry!" Voldemort cackled evilly.

The world blackened and fell away and Harry awoke screaming, a sound that would wake his dorm mates with the hysterics of it had he not taken to putting silencing charms on the bed curtains, he was covered in a film of sweat and, to his disgust, dust that was rapidly cooling against the night air now that his blanket had been thrown off him in his fit. He quickly calmed his breathing, going from rugged, gasping breathes to a soft panting, his heart still thumping viciously in his chest as if it might burst painfully through his ribs at any second. He peered out of his bed curtains around the dorm, checking to see if any of his dorm mates had woken up, everyone else was sleeping peacefully, showing no signs at all of knowing anything of Harry's distress. Harry quickly grabbed his bathroom things and rushed off to have a shower, to wake himself up as there would be no more sleeping tonight and to try and fail once more to feel less dirty.

And he knew, deep down and there was no denying it, that tomorrow night would be the same thing all over again, he would once again go to the dusty, grey-scale mansion, with that cracked mirror showing the demon that was housed within him, and he would once again confront, or be confronted by, Voldemort. And while the dialog may change it, so far, had always been the same topic, Harry running from the fate Voldemort so gleefully showed him. He would never, could never, win against the demonic lord and he knew, they both knew, he was too weak to take his life. And so he turned the tap on and jumped until the still-cold water, letting it wash over his sticky skin, and he dropped to the floor and cried. As he did so he was aware of the tiny voice in his head, chuckling darkly at him.

_'I'll see you there, Harry...'_

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
